


Rose water drunk

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a patch of tiny yellow flowers<br/>and it will probably end with a lot of sex.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>sex pollen by cabeswater flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose water drunk

**Author's Note:**

> as is the usual case. the dub-con tones come from him being drugged af from the sex pollen/ flowers. In this case Cabeswater doesn't make people attracted/lust towards people they don't like. It takes existing feelings and intensifies it. like an unwanted match maker.

Gansey stood next to the couch swaying like a leaf in a summer breeze. The sheet he had wrapped around him seemed like an after thought, his hair visibly damp from sweat ,curling to frame the crown of his head. Adam looks up from his book to acknowledge the other boys presence immediately concerned.

“Gansey?” Adam watches the other boys chest heaving like a drowning man he doesn’t even remember yelling for Ronan. 

“Gansey, look at me.” It take a moment like the Adam's words have to go very far to reach Gansey but eventually his head turns towards Adam just as Ronan comes out of his room.

There is an alarming lack of Gansey in his eye’s. So dilated with pupil that they become reflective pools like the underground caves full of lost artifacts he’s so fond of reading about. 

“Parrish…..What’s wrong with Gansey?” Heat washes over Gansey’s paled skin, a red glaze that extends far past the once white bed cloth.   
Gansey mouth opens slowly , words die over and over again as his mouth as he tries to form coherency. The dark pink of his tongue come out instead, laving over the chapped skin. 

“I don’t know, he looks like he’s in a trance or something.” Adam comes over to him placing his hand over the taught skin of Ganseys exposed bicep.   
A high keening noise comes from the boy's mouth. Ronan doesn’t know if he’s more scared of the sound or of the fact that its Gansey making such a noise. Gansey is the one who knows what to do, has the maps and books and……. fuck Ronan needs Gansey to be the one who doesn’t fall apart. 

“Fuck, Gansey come on.” Ronan’s gone past nervous when Adam, surprised by the other boys reaction, tries to step back . Gansey just moves into his grasp bonelessly as if he were molass being poured into Adam's side. “ I knew those flowers were trouble. damn it. Adam you're one with Cabeswater. how do we fix this shit?” 

There had been a patch of flowers Gansey fell face first into early that morning, They had gone to Cabeswater under the guise of testing the ley lines ability to mess with time though really it was the indescribable boredom of Sunday that had drove them. Other Than scraped palms Gansey had insisted he was fine though upon returning to Monmouth he excused himself to his room suddenly exhausted. 

It would be on par with their luck if Gansey fell victim to a patch of delicate yellow flowers that looked like they belonged on bridal veils of past forgotten royalty. 

“I- I don’t know“ stuck in a transfixed stare at Gansey’s chest heaving like his heart may give out.

“Please, touch me.” Adam wouldn’t have know it was Gansey’s voice if he hadn’t seen his lips moving. It’s a rough desperate sound that makes Adam's heart beat rapidly in response.

Ronan groans somewhere behind Adam, closer than he was moments ago. Gansey is like a magnet slowly drawing them the edge of a very dark abyss. One that none of them may survive.

He steps backwards falling into the couch Gansey following in a firm line of feverish skin along his chest.This close Gansey smells like lavender and sugar. He smells like magic even his breath which is a sharp stuttered thing is overwhelmingly floral. like Cabeswater.   
Suddenly he grabs Adam's hand putting it over his heart while simultaneously straddling one of Adam's thighs.

“I need. I need…” The frenzy of contact seems to make him lose his words again glassy brown eye’s turn to Ronan pleading.

“we….this isn’t right…..we should take him to a hospital.” Adams desperate to distract himself from the slow rocking of Ganseys pelvis into his hip. His heart sinks when he finds Ronan feet from the couch looking like he would brave shark infested waters for the other boy.

“ n’o hospital . just. I need you to touch me. I need more.” Out of all the crazy things he is equipped to handle Gansey getting drugged by magical Cabeswater flowers and coming on him is not one of them. The whole situation is just too weird.

“No, no hospital. they would probably just send him home. Gansey, Tell me what you want? where do you want me to touch?” Adam knows that he has two options once Ronan's said that. Either watch uncomfortably as his friends hump each other or leave. The sounds coming out of Gansey throat too innocent to be mistake for anything other than arousal.

Tear start running without restraint down Ganseys flushed cheeks. He shakes his head hips still moving against Adam can tell by the dampness of the sheet he’s already come once.

A tanned arm moves through Adams peripheral vision to stroke Gansey’s cheek evident fondness in the gentle sweep of his fingers.

“shhh. It’s ok. Just tell me and I’ll help you Gansey. I got you.” The crying abates but doesn’t stop as Gansey turns his face to nuzzle Ronan's palm. His eye’s are closed with the peace of Renaissance angels.

Heat rolls off of Ronan and Gansey trapping Adam in suffocating waves. He should leave. They should both leave. This isn’t Gansey and he would hate being seen like this. But a voice in the back of his says to stay, says what if being horny isn’t the only symptom of the magical flowers? What if something goes wrong?

Thin aristocratic fingers guide Adams hand once more down the sheet to Gansey’s erection barely hidden by the draped fabric he realizes belatedly that the other boy is naked underneath.

Even out of his mind with lust, Ganseys ability to mutli-task is commendable. He has one hand tightly over Adams on his dick at the same time he has sucked Ronan’s index finger into his mouth tongue swirling around the joints of his finger with slow precision.

Hopefully Gansey never goes into the porn business because when he pulls off of Ronan’s finger, strand of saliva still connected to his mouth, his eyelashes flutter before saying “Please fuck me”. Ronan looks like his heat has stopped.  
Nearly forgetting his hand in the process it takes Adam a few moments to remember his own name much less the tightening hand over his grasping Gansey’s leaking cock.

And then he’s too aware of everything. Too aware that these are his friends and this his friends dick and this isn’t what friends do . This isn’t what Adam does. He tries pushing Gansey away with urgent fingers that sink into the boys already red flesh.

“Ok…….Ok.” Ronan repeats several more times like a mantra trying to resolve himself. A twinge of guilt almost stops Adam from trying to leave but he’s removed the writhing mass of his best friend from his lap and turned to go moments later.

Shirt being pulled like a toddler with his mother’s dress gansey holds tight. “I need you. I you need too. Please. Please.” 

There isn’t much time before Ronan sweeps Gansey into his arms kissing his forehead.

“Let’s go to your bed. When your back to your senses you're gonna kill me if I let the couch get dirty. Don’t worry, Parrish isn’t going anywhere.”  
Anger flares in Adam at the tanned boy's smirking face as he makes his way to the bed. Gansey breathing is loud but not as loud as the moans from what he assumes is the now constant physical contact from Ronan.

He turns to leave to be done with all this.

He tries he really does but for some reason the noises of pure want coming from those lips draw him in like a siren's call. An encompassing sound that’s an onslaught on his only good ear making the whole world narrow to Gansey laying on his bed with Ronan between his legs. Adam walk slowly over to bed Ronan’s moving the sheet down slowly scratching and pinching the raised flesh of Gansey’s chest. Idly he pinches one of the boy's nipples watching him buck his hips with the stimulation it takes only a few moments of rolling the pebbled skin between his fingers before the body underneath him shudders.

“Is it-is he-is that it?” Ronan’s hands still at Gansey’s hips were most of the sheet is pooled. Its smells like sex and flowers. It should be disgusting but somehow the smell suits Gansey despite his usually clean respectable nature.

“No, he’s still hard. Damn, what the hell are those flowers?” His tone betrays his words, Ronan doesn’t sound upset or perturbed about the matter in the least. Gansey sits up on his elbows.

“Adam, Adam.... are you there?” For a moment it sounds like Gansey. Normal Gansey. His Gansey. But his Gansey never looked like he wanted to ride Adam until neither of them could come ever again. Or with such a predatory gaze that told him he would be devoured if he wasn’t careful. At least not to his face, maybe he hadn’t paid enough attention. 

“Parrish, get your ass over here. i need you to hold his hands down.” His body isn’t his own it won’t stop walking the last few steps to the bed or even hesitate to gather Ganseys wrist with one hand stretching his arms back to where a head board should be. Even though the movement is small it seems to tune Gansey as if he were a loose string until his back gently slopes off of the bed. The movement has re-awoken something ravenous in the other boy, he opens his legs knees parting.   
Ronan looks like he’s praying for his soul as he pulls the sheet away to floor with the books of ancient kings and withered mint leaves. When he leans down he takes a deep breath before taking his friend dick in the warm cavern of his mouth.

It’s at this time Adam knows deep in his bones that he never had a chance of leaving. 

Even when Gansey is passive with lust he still hold the keys to Adam. short puffs of air escape Gansey’s throat delirious with want. need. need. want. with attention. Adam slips finger into Ganseys mouth the same time Ronan slips a finger into the eager hole before him. Looking up from the place where Ronan is pumping his finger in and out of Gansey’s body he looks at his watering eyes and the way he takes care to rub comforting circles into his friend’s hip. 

A choking sound vibrates around his fingers as Ronan removes his finger returning dripping with lube to slide back into the clenching opening.   
Gansey is trying his hardest to grind backwards on the digits moving deeper and deeper inside of his as the lube reduces any resistance .  
Ronan pops off of the desperately leaking dick giving the back of his friends thigh a wet sounding _thwak_. Gansey eye’s open immediately though still clouded with arousal.

“Listen, Dick, you're going to be a good boy and take what i give you . when i decide to give it to you. do you understand” The tone is enough to make Adam hard but it’s the piercing glare and way he removes his palm from the base of Ganseys dick to hold his pelvis down that make his knees weak. everything about it says _your mine_.

This only spurs the boy to suck on Adams fingers more enthusiastically. Nodding after a moment when Adam pinches his nipple bruisingly to spur a reaction. He removes his hand from the tight suction on Gansey’s mouth to drop to his knees his mouth over Ganseys.

It’s surreal to hear the slick slide of saliva and know it’s Ronan’s mouth moving over Gansey’s dick; that the squelching sound is lube sliding in and out as Ganseys is being fucked by Ronans tanned gentle fingers.

Possessed with need he grips Gansey’s chin so the other boy is forced to look at him.

“Come for me Gansey. i want to see you come undone.” he watches as the other boy’s lashes flutter against his cheek as he comes. Adam leans down swallowing moan after moan , licking into his mouth with an intensity that scares him. Makes him feel like he doesn’t know what he himself is capable of . 

When he’s drawn away to take a breath he can see Ronan had pull off just before Gansey had come. His face dotted white with thin strands of pearlescent cum; eye’s closed contentedly before looking over to Adams waiting gaze. 

Adam doubts he's never seen anything more beautiful than Ronan in that moment. 

“Parrish. go get me a wash cloth. i’m too tired to move.” Even though he flips off Ronan all the same he gets up needing to adjust himself anyways.  
Once inside the bathroom/laungry room/ etc. he slumps against the closed door, hands down his pants. He comes quickly the orgasm flows out of him like magma. It’s a steady intensity that burns through him until his hands are covered in come. After a few minutes he catches his breath grabbing two washcloth wetting them before returning to the other two.

one cloth goes to Ronan he goes and sits down on the bed still gripping the other damp cloth. Gansey is already asleep , his expression vulnerable in a way that Adam knows no one but he and Ronan will ever witness. He leans over to wipe away some of the sweat, cum and lube. It almost feels like sad. Like with this physcial act Cabeswaters magic is undone forcing them to inevitably return to their preset roles.

The other boy puts down the rag before crawling disjointedly into the bed beside his friend. Again , Adam feels like he’s intruding looking at the hickeys sucked into Gansey’s inner thigh, looking at the possessive arm draped over Gansey’s exposed waist .

“i-uh-i should go. Its pretty late-” Ronan just tugs the blanket up from the end of the bed to cover them both pulling back the blankets opposite corner with a stern gaze. Adam was pretty sure it said _don't ruin a nice thing Parrish. I’m too tired._

For one he agrees with Ronan. In the morning they would have to talk. In the morning they would have to address this and all the messy feelings that could come with it. He crawls onto the small bed sliding his arm under Gansey’s head and hooking an ankle around Ronan's. Sleep took Ronan quickly but not Adam . His mind running through the last two hours again and again. Every sigh, every kiss. until he fees fatigue pulling at his bones. Gansey is warm again his side, Ronan’s deep breaths steady his anxious heart overflowing him with contentedness as his eyes closed _maybe i can have nice things. maybe it will all be ok. it’ll be ok._

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is another attempt at smut. usually i rush too much so i tried taking my time and i'm feeling better about this. i made sure to put in all the things i like reading because im super selfish . also not enough sex pollen in Trc which disturbs me.


End file.
